Imposible olvidarte
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: tras cinco años Sherlock y John reanudan la comunicación entre ellos, la vida de Sherlock ha dado un giro de 180 grados y John está impresionado y preocupado por la vida de éste.
**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece éstos son obra de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna (y maravillosa debo agregar) de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.

 **Nota 2:** Este fanfic participa para el rally "The game in on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el maravilloso equipo "El sabuso de Baskerville".

 **Nota 3:** Johnlock, ligera violencia, un personaje gravemente herido, romance, sexo. El país que me tocó fue Japón.

* * *

 **Imposible olvidarte**

Sherlock y John se habían conocido cuando tenían 16 y 20 años respectivamente, un año más tarde se declararon su amor, en cuanto Holmes cumplió 21 años se fueron a vivir juntos, Sherlock comenzaba a trabajar en un laboratorio forense y John en una clínica, posteriormente tras siete años de relación se comprometieron, las cosas no iban bien pero pensaron que con eso todo mejoraría, Sherlock no estaba contento con su trabajo, se sentía frustrado e incomprendido, el mundo le parecía aburrido, monótono no entendía cual era su lugar en él, por otro lado John se estaba cansando de la actitud siempre negativa de su novio, además había una enfermera que le coqueteaba constantemente y estaba empezando a llamar su atención, después de un año decidieron darse un tiempo, John se fue a rentar a un pequeño departamento que le quedaba cerca de su trabajo, mientras que Sherlock se dedicó a viajar y a tratar de encontrar lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sherlock revisó su correo electrónico encontrando varios mensajes de John, no veía el caso de leerlos todos así que se fue directamente al último.

Sherlock:

Hace más de un año que no respondes ninguno de mis mensajes, al principio pensé que necesitabas tu espacio, después temí que algo te hubiera ocurrido, pero fui a hablar con tu hermano y por lo que entendí simplemente no se te antoja contestar, no necesito ser un genio para saber que ya no te importo y por lo tanto doy por terminado nuestro compromiso.

John.

Tras leer Sherlock suspiró, sabía que su compromiso con John debía terminar, pero no tenía el valor para finalizarlo él mismo, así que había esperado hasta que John lo hiciera.

John:

Lo entiendo perfectamente, te deseo lo mejor.

Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock perdió a los tres hombres que lo perseguían atravesando el parque yoyogi sin dejar de correr hasta llegar al distrito de shibuya en donde rentaba un pequeño departamento, al llegar a éste casi sin aliento se dejo caer en su sillón y espero hasta que sus signos vitales se normalizaran, se debatía entre tomar un baño, dormir o comer, nunca había sentido una necesidad tan inmensa de descansar y alimentarse como en ese momento, tal vez debido a que llevaba dos días sin dormir y tres sin probar alimento debido a que había quedado encerrado en la guarida de uno de los clanes de yakuzas más importante.

Después de haber atendido casi todas sus necesidades y antes de tomar un merecido descanso, el detective revisó su correo electrónico, no sabía porque lo había hecho ya que en realidad hacía mucho que no lo usaba, el único con quien tenía comunicación era con su hermano y él siempre le hablaba o le mandaba un mensaje a su celular, se sorprendió al notar que tenía un nuevo mensaje de John, no entendía porque le había vuelto a escribir, las cosas ya habían quedado aclaradas entre los dos, habían terminado y tras cinco años de no verse pensó que lo último que el doctor querría es volver a comunicarse con él, estaba demasiado cansado y decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente para revisarlo, en esos momentos su cama era la única que tenía toda su atención.

Al día siguiente tras dormir por varias horas, Sherlock revisó la información que había recopilado sobre el clan Inagawa-kai, comenzando a planificar así su siguiente movimiento.

El recuerdo de un correo no revisado lo asalto y fue cuando abrió su bandeja de mensajes.

¿Sherlock?

¿De verdad eres tú? ¿¡cómo es posible que apenas contestes?!

¡Ese correo te lo mande hace tres años!

Al menos espero que te encuentres bien.

P.D. Eres un idiota.

John.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro, por mucho que John estuviera enojado con él no podía evitar preguntar por su estado de salud, John siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, no importaba lo que ocurriera, al parecer eso nunca iba a cambiar.

John:

¿Tres años? ¿en verdad?, lo siento pero han pasado muchas cosas, estoy bien y al fin encontré lo que vine a hacer a éste mundo.

¿Tú estas bien? Me imagino que ya estarás con alguien, ¿acaso la linda enfermera rubia?

Sherlock.

* * *

John había esperado todo el día anterior por la respuesta de Sherlock, pensó que éste volvería a desaparecer por otros tres años o tal vez más, suspiró, al menos esperaba que se encontrara bien, contó mentalmente el número de chicas y chicos con los que había salido desde que Sherlock y él se separaran, eran más de veinte, aunque con varias solo había salido en un par de ocasiones y no con todas tuvo sexo, con los chicos había sido más esporádico el asunto ya que no podía evitar compararlos siempre con Sherlock, no había encontrado a nadie que lo complementara como su ex prometido, antes de irse a trabajar revisó nuevamente su bandeja de yahoo encontrándose con la respuesta del pelinegro y de inmediato contestó.

Sherlock:

¿Es posible que estuvieras tan ocupado como para no tomarte la molestia de contestar mis mensajes? ¿de verdad no estabas enterado de que hace tres años di por terminada nuestra relación? Sabía que podías llegar a ser muy egoísta pero esto es demasiado.

Me da gusto saber que te encuentras bien, mejor aún que hayas encontrado tu propósito en ésta vida, ¿sé podría saber cual es ese?

Yo estoy bien, y no, no estoy con alguien, tengo citas regularmente pero nada serio, en cuanto a la linda enfermera, perdió su interés en cuanto tú y yo nos separamos, supongo que solo le gustaba como reto.

Me gustaría mucho saber cuales han sido todas esas cosas que te han pasado, creo que tras ocho años de relación al menos merezco saber eso ¿no?

Por cierto, ¿tienes algún número telefónico? Sé que el anterior dejaste de usarlo hace mucho, en alguna ocasión te hablé y me contestó un Señor que decía no conocerte, creo que sería mejor si nos comunicamos a través de mensajes.

Cuídate.

John.

La siguiente vez que Sherlock pudo revisar su correo fue después de una semana, unos yakuzas habían entrado a su departamento destrozando todo en él incluyendo su computadora, afortunadamente parte de la información se la había mandado ya su hermano y además la tenía respaldada en una usb que cargaba siempre consigo, pero lamentaba la secuencia de datos que tenía pegada en la pared.

Esos días habían sido muy agitados, los Inagawa-kai eran muy cuidadosos, haciendo que el seguirles la pista fuera complicado, viajó incluso a Nagoya para entrevistarse con una mujer que tenía valiosa información.

John:

La decisión de no revisar tus mensajes no fue por egoísmo, fue por vergüenza, te aseguro que no te habría gustado saber en que condiciones me encontraba, nada me satisfacía por lo que sucumbí a las drogas, el teléfono lo di a cambio de cocaína, posteriormente estuve un largo tiempo en rehabilitación, ¿ahora te das cuenta de lo bajo que caí?, un día caminando conocí a un Inspector quien al igual que tú no se molestó cuando le describí su vida y lo que lo tenía consternado, resolví uno de sus casos y empecé a trabajar con él, al enterarse mi hermano me propuso entrar al MI6, la idea era que solo los asesorara, pero no he podido evitar involucrarme al grado de ser un agente activo en el campo, la adrenalina de resolver un caso y correr tras un maleante me ha devuelto la vida, ahora mismo estoy en un caso sobre tratantes de blancas y lavado de dinero.

Lamento lo de la chica rubia, sé que te gustaba mucho, pero al menos parece que te mantienes entretenido.

¿Mi teléfono? ¿estás seguro?, no entiendo para que quieres que nos mantengamos comunicados.

Si después de haber leído todo lo anterior aún deseas que te de mi número lo haré en mi siguiente correo, si acaso has cambiado de opinión y decides no contestar lo entenderé.

Sherlock.

En el periódico aparecía la nota de una bodega incendiada en el distrito de Adachi a las afueras de Tokio, Sherlock identificó el lugar, era una de las guaridas de los Inagawa-kai y en donde había permanecido escondido por tres días, era una lastima, ahora debía volver a rastrearlos, no era el único escondite que les conocía pero estaba seguro de que no cometerían el error de regresar a ninguno de ellos, ahora que los yakuza sabían que estaban siendo vigilados tendrían más cuidado, además lógicamente ahora la cabeza del detective tenía precio.

* * *

John pasó por diferentes estados de animo; ira, tristeza, regresaba a la ira, decepción, nuevamente ira y sorpresa, debía calmarse antes de responder, contestar con el hígado no era buena idea, esperaría al día siguiente una vez que estuviera descansado y el enojo hubiera bajado.

Sherlock:

¡Eres un idiota! cómo es posible que hayas estado en drogas, se supone que eres un genio, eso te mata las neuronas, por favor dime que no has vuelto a consumirlas.

Por otro lado me alegra que hayas encontrado algo que te llene honestamente no creí que eso fuera posible, y jamás te imagine trabajando con tu hermano. MI6 ¿eh? Eso suena peligroso, ten mucho cuidado por favor.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos supongo que al menos podríamos ser amigos ¿o no?, además ahora que sé a lo que te dedicas con mayor razón me gustaría estar en contacto contigo, ya no te amo pero guardo hermosos recuerdos tuyos y no puedo evitar preocuparme, tus aventuras me servirán de distracción, por acá todo es monótono y aburrido.

John.

El saber que su ex ahora hacia trabajos de agente para el MI6 le parecía emocionante, imaginaba los escenarios al puro estilo de James Bond, de quien era fan, una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro al imaginar a Sherlock enfundado en uno de sus carísimos trajes corriendo por las azoteas tras algún asesino con pistola en mano, cielos, la imagen se le antojaba de lo más sexy, absurdo que eso empezara a encenderlo, ya no sentía nada por Sherlock pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se acostó con alguien y jamás podría negar lo atractivo que es el pelinegro.

* * *

Había ido a comprar algo de sushi a Waco, tienda departamental en ginza, a lo lejos vio a uno de los hombres que lo habían estado persiguiendo unos semanas atrás, Sherlock se escondió lo mejor que pudo a espaldas de un exhibidor pero sin apartar la vista del sujeto, subió las escaleras tras él dejando una buena distancia entre ambos, después de salir de la tienda lo siguió por varias cuadras hasta que lo vio meterse a un callejón y entrar en un pequeño local de maquinas de video juegos, no entró, decidió esperar hasta que el hombre dejara el local refugiándose atrás de un contenedor de basura, pasó toda la tarde ahí ya que el hombre no se digno a salir sino hasta pasada las nueve de la noche, espero 15 minutos más y entro al local, compró algunas fichas y fingió jugar, las personas que estaban a su lado se burlaban de él al ver que no daba una en el juego, pero la intención de Sherlock no era la de jugar, sino la de observar.

Al salir del local que ya estaba por cerrar tenía suficiente información como para saber que era un lugar frecuentado por los yakuza y que escondía una puerta hacia alguna bodega en la que almacenaban armas.

Esperó tres horas antes de regresar, estaba buscando la mejor forma de meterse cuando escuchó unas voces acercarse, se escondió rápidamente y vio como cinco hombres caminaban rumbo al local, lo cuales salieron poco después con bolsas cargadas de armas, pero uno de los hombres se había quedado adentro, posiblemente para vigilar, desistió entonces de su plan y fue de regreso a su departamento.

Al llegar le alegro tener un nuevo correo de John, no es que aún sintiera algo por él, por supuesto que no, eso se había acabado, pero le ayudaba a dejar de pensar un momento en el caso dándole un respiro.

John:

Disculpa la demora pero hubo un incidente hace una semana en el departamento que rentaba, por lo que tuve que mudarme, pero estoy bien.

No, ya no tomo ningún tipo de droga, pero el cigarro me cuesta dejarlo, uso parches de nicotina pero aun así hay días en los que mataría por un cigarro y otros en los que es tanto el estrés que me termina ganando el vicio.

No creí que quisieras conservar la amistad, pero tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente.

Mi teléfono es: (+81) 3 0719-7639

Se me olvidaba, deberás agregar antes del +81, 00 que es la clave internacional de Japón.

Sherlock.

La respuesta de John no se hizo esperar, ya que mientras para Sherlock eran las dos de la mañana para John eran las cinco de la tarde.

– ¿Japón? ¿Que estás haciendo allá? Pensé que estabas en Londres, ¿que no se supone que trabajas para el MI6? –JW.

– Estoy en un caso para el MI6 con apoyo del gobierno de Japón, investigando sobre el caso de algunas mujeres que han sido secuestradas en Inglaterra y traídas para ser ofrecidas a empresarios y políticos, también investigo sobre algunas empresas fantasma en Londres donde se lava dinero de la mafia Japonesa –SH.

– ¡Cielos Sherlock! Ten cuidado ¿hay algún otro agente contigo? –JW.

– No, estoy solo y lo prefiero así, no trabajo bien con la demás gente, lo sabes –SW.

– Por favor cuídate, te dejo descansar porque me imagino que ya debe ser de madrugada donde estás –JW.

John quería seguir hablando con Sherlock, de hecho poco faltó para que dejara de enviarle mensajes y se comunicara por teléfono, necesitaba escucharlo, quería estar seguro de que se encontraba bien, un sentimiento sobre protector se apoderó de él, justo como en los viejos tiempos, le fue muy difícil tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente para volver a comunicarse con él.

Había una nueva enfermera que asistía a John, algo joven para él pero eso no evitaba que hubiera un constante coqueteo entre ambos, esa tarde Susan notó que el doctor estaba ausente, le costaba concentrarse y pese a que en la mañana no le había quitado la mirada de encima a la pequeña falda que llevaba ahora ni siquiera volteaba a verla, que podía haber ocurrido para que perdiera su atención, en más de una ocasión le preguntó si se encontraba bien y aunque decía que si, ella seguía notándolo extraño.

John trataba de no pensar en Sherlock pero no podía evitar temer que algo malo le ocurriera, el hecho de saber que estaba tan lejos y además de todo solo, lo había angustiado, pese al tiempo que había pasado seguía preocupándose por ese torbellino de rizos negros.

– ¿Estás bien? –JW.

– John deben ser las cuatro de la mañana en Londres ¿qué haces levantado a esta hora? –SH.

– Tengo una junta temprano –JW.

– No es verdad, debí imaginar que te preocuparías, estoy bien pero debo encontrarme con unas personas en quince minutos, el metro aquí es muy puntual y si no salgo ahora no llegaré, te escribo más tarde –SH.

– Estaré esperando –JW.

Esos breves mensajes no lo habían tranquilizado, al contrario solo habían servido para inquietarlo más.

Apenas habían pasado unos días desde que volviera a tener noticias de Sherlock y no podía dejar de pensar en él, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Ya no estaba enamorado de ese genio, pero Sherlock siempre había sido descuidado y temerario por lo que no podía evitar preocuparse, recordó la primer platica que tuvo con su hermano cuando empezaron a salir, se lo había encargado con mucho ahínco, Mycroft siempre estaba al pendiente de su hermano menor.

John no respiró tranquilo hasta que recibió el mensaje de Sherlock indicándole que ya se encontraba en su departamento, parecía estar muy emocionado pues no dejaba de comentar lo productiva que había sido la entrevista que tuvo, John sonreía al ver que no paraba de narrar lo acontecido.

Habían pasado tres semanas en las que todos los días Sherlock y John se comunicaban sin fallar, el primero no dejaba de hablar de sus avances en la investigación y lo cerca que estaba de descubrir donde tenían a las chicas inglesas, el agente se había vuelto adicto a sus conversaciones con el rubio, de alguna manera eso lo ayudaban a no sentirse tan solo, no estaba consiente de ello hasta que John se comunicó con él por primera vez, era curioso pero cada día esperaba ansioso el momento para ponerse en contacto con él.

John por otra parte había dejado de buscar citas, viviendo para el momento en el que su ex le mandara algún mensaje, Susan no perdía oportunidad en insinuársele al doctor, ahora que no le hacía caso estaba más interesada que de costumbre, pero John solo sonreía sin seguirle el juego, su mente estaba en otro lado.

– ¿Todo bien? –iniciaba su conversación como de costumbre el rubio.

– No.

John se paralizó al recibir semejante respuesta, Sherlock dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de poner volvió a escribir, lo último que quería era preocupar a John.

– Es decir, estoy escondido en una bodega esto está plagado de yakuzas y no podré contestar por un tiempo, en cuanto esté fuera de peligro te lo haré saber.

– Cuídate mucho.

John estaba muy angustiado, ante sus ojos pasaban las más horribles historias, en las películas James Bond siempre sale victorioso, pero ésta es la vida real, sentía que iba a enloquecer si se quedaba en su departamento, por lo que decidió salir a caminar.

Pasó una semana y aún no tenía noticias de Sherlock, John imaginaba lo peor.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando al fin el tono especial que tenía designado para Sherlock sonó.

– Perdón por no contestar antes, estoy en un hospital, no te preocupes estaré bien –SH.

El contestar por Whatsapp no parecía suficiente así que después de mucho años John marcó al celular de Sherlock, necesitaba escucharlo.

– ¿John? –Sherlock contestó con un hilo de voz, reconociendo el número en la pantalla.

– Sherlock ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿cómo estás? –John se notaba muy alterado.

– Estoy bien –por el tono de voz el rubio sabía que no era así–, me descubrieron en la bodega, apenas si pude salir –contestó con dificultad–, estuve unos días inconsciente… no podía comunicarme.

– Sherlock… –John no pudo seguir hablando, escucho a una enfermera que con un ingles no muy bueno pero lo suficientemente entendible, le llamaba la atención a su ex.

– Señor usted no puede hablar, aún está muy delicado cuelgue por favor.

– Conseguí las pruebas John, ya sé donde están… –la conversación se cortó, seguramente la enfermera le habría quitado el celular.

" _aún está muy delicado"_ esas palabras no dejaban de darle vueltas por la cabeza, pero al menos ya lo había escuchado y como sea estaba en un hospital, ahí cuidarían bien de él aunque esperaba que tuvieran un buen sistema de seguridad.

De forma inmediata John se puso a buscar en internet si había alguna nota sobre el incidente, algo que le dijera más sobre lo que pasó y al ser asunto de los yakuzas y un ciudadano Ingles pensó que tal ver podría haber alguna noticia al respecto.

Lo que encontró lo dejó frío, estaba pálido y se sentía desfallecer, afortunadamente estaba sentado o de lo contrario se habría ido de espaldas:

" _ **El cuerpo de Sherlock Holmes, ciudadano Ingles, junto con los de dos yakuzas, integrantes del clan Inagawa-kai, fueron encontrados sin vida afuera de una bodega en el distrito de Adachi"**_

Estaba en shock, no podía reaccionar, las lagrimas comenzaron a surcarle el rostro, _"un momento",_ pensó, pero si no tiene más de 15 minutos que acabo de hablar con él y por muy rápido que se haya corrido la noticia esto sería excesivo, buscó la fecha de la emisión; 3 de agosto eso fue seis días atrás, John sintió que el calor le regresaba al cuerpo, seguramente lo estaban haciendo pasar por muerto ya que además en ningún lugar se mencionaba que fuera un agente del MI6, al menos que hubiera hablado con un fantasma esa era la única explicación, siguió buscando a ver si encontraba algo más en los días subsecuentes, pero los medios no volvieron a mencionarlo.

Detestaba estar tan lejos, el esperar todos los días hasta saber algo del pelinegro lo estaba volviendo loco, no, definitivo no estaba dispuesto a quedarse cruzado de brazos. Fue a ver a su ex cuñado al club donde Sherlock le había dicho una vez que pasaba todas las tardes, al llegar le exigió que le dijera en que hospital estaba internado Sherlock, Mycroft negó categóricamente tener ese tipo de información, pero el rubio sabía que el político difícilmente le perdía la pista a su hermano, además se trataba del gobierno Británico, tuvo que amenazarlo con dar a conocer la relación amorosa que mantenía con cierto Inspector que le había dado su primer caso al menor de los Holmes, Sherlock le había comentado sus sospechas y por la reacción de Mycroft era más que obvio que estas eran correctas, detestaba haber recurrido a medidas tan bajas pero el político no le había dejado otra alternativa.

John pidió vacaciones, a Sara casi le da un infarto por lo apresurado del asunto, pero sabía que de cualquier forma se iba a ir, John estaba decidido y prefería tenerlo de permiso que perderlo para siempre, era un excelente doctor y un buen amigo también.

El rubio tomó casi todos sus ahorros y compró boletos para el primer vuelo que encontró rumbo a Japón, en cuanto llegó buscó información para hospedarse en algún hotel económico, encontrando uno que quedaba casi frente a la estación de Nippori, que es el tren que conecta directamente con el aeropuerto de Narita, y al parecer muy cerca del lugar donde Sherlock le había dicho que vivía. Una vez registrado dejo sus cosas, se dio un baño y se dispuso a investigar como podría llegar al Aiiku Hospital.

* * *

Sherlock recibió varios golpes, una puñalada y tres balazos, los yakuza lo dieron por muerto, aunque no pudieron verificarlo ya que había llegado la policía, poco antes del ataque el agente había dado a conocer su ubicación y elementos especiales llegaron a apoyarlo, solo lograron apresar a dos de los 15 mafiosos, otros dos yacían muertos casi a la entrada de la bodega.

Su estado era estable aunque un poco delicado, necesitaba de un respirador artificial y lo alimentaban vía intravenosa, la mayor parte del tiempo lo tenían sedado, no solo para evitarle dolor sino porque de otra manera no estaba en paz, poco podía moverse y hablar pero aun así había encontrado la manera de volver locas a las enfermeras y la mayoría de los doctores.

Cuando John entró a su cuarto lo encontró dormido, Mycroft le había extendido una carta con la cual le permitiría permanecer en el hospital al lado de Sherlock sin ningún problema, se le encogió el corazón al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

No podía dejar de observarlo, era increíble que después de tantos años volviera a verlo, a pesar de los golpes y la careta de respiración Sherlock se veía más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba, su cuerpo siempre delgado ahora lucía un poco más musculoso, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para notar sus marcados brazos, así como el tórax, pasados algunos minutos se sentó en el sofá que estaba a un costado.

Sherlock despertó tres horas después, el aroma de una loción conocida llamó su atención, al girarse vio a John, tardó en asimilar lo que veía, pensaba que aún estaba dormido o que su mente estaba jugando con él.

Después de una hora Sherlock notó que el doctor se había despertado, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, ni abrirlos ojos, se despego por unos momentos de la carteta del respirador para poder hablar.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Es peligroso.

– Lo sé y no me importa, no podía esperar hasta tener noticias tuyas –dijo el aludido acercándose.

– John…

– Ponte la careta, no debes esforzarte.

– Pero John…

– Pero nada –el rubio se acercó y le quitó de las manos la careta para volvérsela a colocar.

Sherlock no volvió a hablar, sabía que era egoísta pero se sentía feliz de que John estuviera ahí, luego de algunos minutos volvió a quedarse dormido

John se quedaba todo el día en el hospital regresando por las noches al hotel, aunque el pelinegro sabía que no pasaba las noches ahí no sentía su ausencia ya que se iba cerca de las diez de la noche y regresaba antes de que a Sherlock le llevaran el desayuno.

Pasaron varios días antes de que al pelinegro lo dieran de alta, de cualquier forma debía guardar reposo por algunas semanas, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema sobre la estancia de John en Japón, esos días el rubio se quedaba a dormir en el sillón del departamento de su ex, en el hospital sabía que por las noches había quien lo atendiera pero en su departamento no, además pensó que si el agente sentía un poco de libertad lo más seguro era que hiciera alguna locura, como salir a investigar por ejemplo. El rubio se encargaba de cocinar, mantener la casa limpia y hacer las compras, cosa que se le complicó en un principio ya que no sabía nada de Japonés, pero poco a poco se fue dando a entender.

Curiosamente Sherlock había estado muy tranquilo, al parecer el tener a John cerca le traía paz, platicaban sobre cosas cotidianas, sobre su vida y sus citas amorosas, sobre los casos que el agente había resuelto, un poco de su trabajo en el MI6 y su época oscura en la que consumía drogas y el tiempo que pasó en rehabilitación, siendo su hermano quien lo encerrara ahí.

Aun cuando estuviera en cama Sherlock seguía sus investigaciones por internet, tenía un amigo hacker que le ayudaba desde Osaka, además mantenía comunicación con el MI6 y algunos contactos de Japón.

En cuanto comenzó a sentirse completamente recuperado y John dio su visto bueno, Sherlock empezó su terapia en un gimnasio, ya que la puñalada había sido en una pierna y además necesitaba recuperar su condición, ahora que no lo necesitaba John pensó en regresar a su hotel, pero Sherlock le dijo que era ridículo que lo hiciera, más si la razón por la que estaba ahí era por él.

Al cabo de varios días el menor de los Holmes no pudo evitar preguntar.

– ¿Cuándo regresas a Inglaterra?

– Cuando estés fuera de peligro, compré un boleto de avión con el regreso abierto.

– Pero ya estoy fuera de peligro.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero.

– No te puedes quedar hasta que termine mi misión, además es peligroso que estés aquí, por ahora los yakuza creen que estoy muerto, pero en cuanto se enteren que no es así tu vida estará en riesgo.

– No pienso irme antes.

– Estas siendo irracional.

– Podría ayudarte.

– ¿¡Estas loco?! Por supuesto que no –gritó Sherlock.

– Como quieras, pero no puedes evitar que me quede en Japón.

Ya que el agente podía volver a salir retomó sus investigaciones en el campo, en algunas ocasiones permitía que John lo acompañara, pero solo si lo único que iba a hacer era entrevistarse con alguien, aunque siempre no sin antes discutir por algunas horas, ya que Holmes no quería que el doctor se involucrara en lo más mínimo.

Una tarde salieron a caminar, en la zona del medio oeste está el hermoso parque de Shinjuku Gyouen con áreas que exponen diferentes tipos de jardines de algunas partes del mundo, siendo Inglaterra una de ella, también tiene una linda casa de té donde te enseñan como lleva a cabo la antigua ceremonia del mismo, una cafetería y un lago rodeado de cerezos, los cuales lamentablemente carecían de la hermosa flor, ya que estaban en septiembre y estos solo florecen por una par de semanas durante marzo y abril.

Se sentaron en una banca a disfrutar del sushi que acababan de comprar disfrutando del paisaje, Sherlock no recordaba haberse sentido tan completo como en esos momentos, tenía un trabajo que amaba y estaba sentado junto al amor de su vida, si aunque insistiera en que ya no sentía lo mismo por John sabía que éste siempre sería el amor de su vida, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba en su vida, lo que lo hizo regresar a la realidad, ellos ya no eran novios, John solo estaba ahí porque no podía dejar de ser quien era y preocuparse por él, además había descubierto por las reacciones que tenía cada que le contaba un caso, que esas situaciones le agradaban en demasía y que estaba más que dispuesto a seguir sus pasos si pudiera, por lo que el estar a su lado le significaba también la posibilidad de vivir una aventura, no sabía porque pero de momento se sintió un poco triste, si hubiera encontrado ésta forma de vida cuando aún estaban comprometidos estaba seguro de que hubieran sido muy felices, pensaba en eso cuando sintió la mano de John sobre la suya ocasionando que su corazón latiera a gran velocidad, al voltear notó que el rubio lo observaba con una sonrisa, el pelinegro se perdió en sus ojos azúles, tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez seguía sintiendo algo por John.

– Me alegra estar aquí – dijo John deseando besar esos apetitosos labios en forma de corazón, tenía ya varios días que había aceptado que estaba loco por Sherlock, se había engañado al pensar que ya no sentía nada, olvidarlo era imposible.

– ¿Quieres caminar un poco más? –propuso Sherlock antes de hacer o decir una tontería –el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Acababan de pasar el puente que cruza el lago cuando dos hombres con cuchillo en mano salieron a su encuentro, Sherlock que tiene el instinto más desarrollado fue el primero en darse cuenta, tomó a uno de ellos por el brazo y tiró al suelo donde le dio un fuerte pisotón en la muñeca haciendo que soltara el arma, John logró esquivar el ataque del otro yakuza aplicándole una llave, un tercero salió a espaldas de Sherlock pero este volteó justo a tiempo de evitar el ataque, pelearon por varios minutos hasta que escucharon que alguien pedía auxilio a uno de los guardias de seguridad, los yakuza salieron corriendo, el agente recogió uno de los cuchillos que había quedado tirado en el pasto.

John podía sentir la adrenalina recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, era una sensación nueva y le gustaba, Sherlock lo miraba sorprendido.

– No sabía que practicaras Jiu-Jitsu.

– Salí por diez meses con un instructor… jamás hubiera imaginado verte pelear y menos de esa manera.

– Krav maga, un arte marcial israelí de autodefensa que todos los agentes debemos aprender.

– Fue impresionante.

El agente de seguridad los llevó a la caseta de vigilancia del parque en donde explicaron lo sucedido y tras algunas llamadas telefónica los dejaron irse.

* * *

– Puedo ayudar.

– No, no puedes.

– Sé defenderme lo acabas de ver.

– John no, he dicho que no, no estas preparado para esto, en el parque solo fueron tres hombres, pero pueden ser más ya viste lo que me hicieron, casi me matan –dijo levantando la voz.

– Precisamente por eso, estabas solo y tú no sabes lo que es estar del otro lado y leer en los periódicos que estás muerto, quiero ayudar.

– No, no podría soportar que algo malo te sucediera, jamás me lo perdonaría –la voz se le empezaba a quebrar-, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, no quiero perderte, no así al menos.

– Y yo no quiero perderte a ti.

John tomó el rostro de Sherlock entre sus manos acercando su rostro lentamente para darle tiempo a alejarse en caso de haber leído mal las señales, Sherlock lo observaba embelesado, el rubio posó sus labios en los de su ex besándolo suave y tiernamente.

Sherlock abrazó a John mientras éste colocaba sus manos tras la cabeza del pelinegro profundizando el beso, recordando su sabor, su textura, lo hermoso que era estar juntos y lo bien que se compaginaban, el besó duró varios minutos ninguno de los dos quería separarse aunque tampoco llegar a más, solo deseaban saborearse el uno al otro lo más que fuera posible, una vez que decidieron separar su labios el agente se abrazó aún más fuerte al doctor recargando la cara en su hombro.

– Por favor Sherlock.

– Dudo que el MI6 acepte.

– No tienen porque enterarse.

– Estas decidido ¿verdad?

– Si.

– Está bien –contestó con un suspiro de resignación.

Sherlock revisó el cuchillo del yakuza sacando sus huellas digitales para escanearlas y pedirle a la agencia de seguridad nacional de Japón que las investigara, pocos minutos después le llegó la respuesta con los datos de su propietario, imprimió su foto y salió con John a buscar a los vagabundos que frecuentaban los parques Yoyogi, Ueno Koen, y Kitanomaru, el japonés de Sherlock era fluido y sabía que como en Londres, los vagabundos eran los ojos de la capital por lo que en cuanto tocó suelo nipón no dudo en buscarlos, los japoneses no tienden a confiar en los extranjeros, menos en los occidentales pero las primeras dos semanas iba acompañado por un agente de seguridad japonesa, él les aseguró que el Ingles era confiable y que su ayuda sería muy valiosa.

Era de noche cuando regresaron al departamento, estaban felices porque al fin sabían en donde tenían a las mujeres secuestradas.

– Estoy muerto, pero necesito un baño antes de dormir –dijo John.

– Yo igual… podemos hacerlo juntos, no que tenga que pasar algo –se apresuro a aclarar– solo bañarnos, para que ninguno de los dos tenga que esperar a que termine el otro y además por muy cómodo que estés en el sillón creo que ya tendrás la espalda molida, así que si quieres y no te incomoda puedes dormir conmigo –Sherlock miraba a John expectante.

– Me encanta la idea –contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente el agente mandó toda la información que tenía al MI6 con copia a su similar de Japón, indicándoles también la manera en la que iba a proceder, primero se aseguraría de que las chicas se encontraran, según sus deducciones, en Akihabara, una vez que estuviera seguro les mandaría la ubicación exacta para que la policía japonesa lo apoyaran, ocultando por supuesto la participación de John.

Sherlock y John se disfrazaron lo mejor que pudieron, ya sus rostros eran conocidos para los yakuza y estaban seguros de que más de un clan los estaría buscando, para la mafia Nipona si no eres japonés eres una porquería, y si además de todo un agente extranjero de la ley, peor.

Caminaron por las calles de Akihabara, Sherlock deducía y estudiaba a la gente que por ahí circulaba, John ponía especial atención a todo aquello que le resultase sospechoso, al cabo de 10 horas dieron con el lugar en el que tenían a las mujeres, Holmes mandó el mensaje y cinco minutos después tenía a toda una legión de policías entrando al lugar, ni Sherlock ni John pudieron evitar involucrarse en la pelea, se repartieron golpes, balazos e insultos por todo el lugar, pero afortunadamente sin ninguna baja de ninguno de los dos lados, Sherlock desamarró y sacó del sótano a las jovencitas secuestradas.

Por fin la misión de Sherlock en Japón había concluido, el gobernador de Tokio estaba tan complacido que como muestra de gratitud les obsequió estancia para cinco días en una suite del Mandarin Oriental Tokio, uno de los hoteles más caros de Japón.

* * *

John se sentía como si estuviera de luna de miel, todas las noches, y a veces en la mañanas, hacían el amor, le encantaba sentir la suavidad de la piel de Sherlock, su olor era embriagante, besar su cuello, sus pezones, acariciar su torso hasta bajar a su ingle y frotar el pene de su amante hasta que se pusiera completamente duro y húmedo, llevarlo a su boca y hacer que el pelinegro perdiera la razón exigiendo más, estar dentro de Sherlock era algo a lo que podía volverse adicto, su calor y lo estrecho que estaba lo hacían enloquecer, sus gemidos eran el sonido más hermoso que John pudiera escuchar, el verlo correrse con su nombre en los labios la imagen perfecta.

Sherlock llevó a John a conocer la Torre de Tokio, el Santuario Meiji, el Tsukiji Market en Ginza el cual le explico es el mercado de pescados más grande del mundo, también visitaron algunos templos, así como los jardines del palacio Imperial y algunos parques, unos de los lugares favoritos de John fueron el parque Ueno Koen y el Rikugien, éste último era más tradicional, casi no había turistas y contaba con zonas de bosques, lagos y jardines, además de un mirador.

Ese día regresaban a Inglaterra, John se reusaba a hacerlo, amaba Londres pero sus experiencias en ese lejano lugar eran inolvidables, habían marcado el inicio de un nuevo estilo de vida junto al hombre que amaba.

Habían terminado de empacar y John observaba la ciudad desde la ventana, Sherlock se le acercó abrazándolo por la espalda.

– Hace un momento acabo de hablar con Mycroft, le dije que renunciaré al MI6.

– Pero amas esto…

–Déjame terminar, ahora tengo por quien cuidarme y dado que además dudo mucho que me permitas seguir haciendo esto sin ti, he decidido volver a trabajar para Scotland Yard, aunque eso no evitará que en ocasiones siga asesorando al MI6 y tal vez, llegar a involucrarnos en alguno que otro caso.

– ¿Involucrarnos? –la sonrisa de John se ensanchó.

– Por supuesto, ahora somos un equipo –contestó depositándole un beso en el cuello– también trabajaremos juntos para Scotland Yard.

– Me gusta –John se giro para quedar frente a su novio abrazándolo de la cintura.

– Antes de venir a Japón alquilé un departamento en la calle de Baker, tiene buena ubicación, un buen tamaño y cuenta con dos habitaciones, además la casera es una Señora encantadora sé que te agradará y me gustaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo, si vamos a trabajar juntos no quiero perderte de vista.

– ¿Quieres vivir conmigo solo por el trabajo?

– Sabes que no es así ¿qué dices?

– Me encanta la idea, solo una pregunta, ¿para que queremos dos habitaciones? –Sherlock sonrió y se besaron tiernamente.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

No creo que necesite mucha aclaración pero por si las dudas los Yakuza son la mafia japonesa, se dedican al trato de blancas, narcotráfico, tráfico de armas, lavado de dinero, etc. etc. etc. ah y además odian a los extranjeros. Lo que si hay que explicar es que los yakuza se dividen en clanes hay 3000 de ellos, lo más importantes son los Yamaguchi-gumi, Simiyashi-Rengo Kai y los Inagawa-kai.

Los vagabundos acostumbran dormir en algunos parques y estaciones del metro, pero en la mañana recogen su tiradero y lo guardan para evitar dar un mal aspecto al lugar, en los parque también se pueden encontrar unos compartimentos de cemento en los que hay manteles de plástico para que sean usados durante el picnic, ya que por lo regular los japoneses en lugar de salir a comer a algún restaurante llevan su propia comida o compran sushi (los cuales por cierto vienen en una hermosa cajita, ni siquiera dan ganas de comérselo) y comen en el parque, una vez que terminan limpian y guardan el mantel nuevamente en su lugar, puedo asegurarles que pese a que Tokio es una Ciudad sobre poblada es impresionantemente limpia y tanto los camiones como el metro tienen horario de llegada a cada parada y estación.

En las tiendas departamentales acostumbran tener en el sótano una área tanto de comida preparada para llevar como de abarrotes y carnicería.


End file.
